


Hogwarts Immortal

by blahblahyadayadayada



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Founders Reborn, Harry Potter is Salazar Slytherin, M/M, Reincarnation, There will be slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:58:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blahblahyadayadayada/pseuds/blahblahyadayadayada
Summary: When Harry Potter was hit with the killing curse and the tiny bit of Voldemort's soul tried to make itself at home, Harry's own soul recognised something about it, and a barrier within it- one that is within all souls, to keep what happened to Harry from happening to everyone- was pushed down, destroyed. Memories, habits, the very being of his previous life was pushed upon him. He became his former self, in Harry's body.He became Salazar Slytherin.Now, these barriers are put in human souls for a reason. They are not meant to be broken except in death- which, in a way, is what happened to Harry. His parents exchanged the last of their life force to give him back his, and it tore down a barrier that never should have been breached. The backlash tears the fragment of soul from Voldemort's body, but it still isn't enough. The excess power ripples out, finding the souls most closely linked to the child's own. Three other similar barriers go down, and the world is once more peaceful, despite the utter destruction of fate that had taken place. Four children sleep, their tiny brains processing the years worth of memories that had been forced upon them.The founders of Hogwarts would once again walk the earth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SS/GG slash, will add to warnings as they apply
> 
> "blah" dialogue  
> -blah- thoughts  
> §blah§ parseltongue  
> //italicized blah// letters and that shit  
> `italicized blah` foreign language [not english]

work on this shit later- sorry if you wanted some fanfiction but i dont want the archive to delete this so yeah

check out my other fic,  _An Unexpected Return._ It has slightly more done.

https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10709411/1/Basilisk-born

that is  _Basilisk-Born_ by Ebenbild. i like it. you might like it. who knows.

if anyone has any suggestions for harry is salazar fics, feel free to comment....

so yeah


End file.
